1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metallurgical formed articles such as molds and hot top sleeves for metal casting, and more particularly metallurgical formed articles, such as metal casting molds and hot top sleeves, which are formed using an organic binder.
As the molds which are formed with use of an organic binder, organic self-curing molds, such as furan molds, Linocure molds (trademark by Ashland Chemical Co.) and iso-cure molds, and shell molds have conventionally been known.
The organic self-curing molds, as compared with inorganic self-curing molds, have very low residual strength, hence show very excellent shake-off when they are shaken on a shaker after the casting and found rapidly expanding applications. Meanwhile, shell molds also have had a remarkable increase in their application in the field of light metal castings or steel castings in addition to cast iron.
However, for production of these molds, an organic binder, such as furan resin, phenol resin and oil-modified alkyd resin, is employed. Therefore, during the production of these molds and/or during the casting operation, the organic binder is burnt or thermally decomposed to emit bad and very offensive odors, severely deteriarating the working conditions.